Star Lovers
by BassDS
Summary: My first attempt at a MMSF story. Sonia has feelings for Geo, but she can't bring herself to tell him. Will she risk lossing him before he knows how she feels about him? And can they stop the returning Gemini in a more powerful form? Complete
1. A Love in Stars

My name's Robert, known as BassDS here on deviantART and as you can tell. This is my first attempt at a Megaman StarForce fic, circling geo and Sonia, which you could say are the StarForce versions of Lan and Mayl. So enjoy.

"Students, today we have a new student joining us today." Mr. Shepar said as class began. "A new kid, huh? Sounds interesting." Omega-Xis said inside of Geo's Transer.

"I wasn't expecting this." Geo replied. "You can come in now." Mr. Shepar said, as a girl with red hair, wearing a pink hoodie and long blue pants. "Students, now that she has retired, I'm proud to say that Sonia Strumm is now a student of EchoRidge Elementary."

He finished. "SONIA!?" the class said, leaving Geo in shock. "Were you expecting that?"

Omega joked. "Sonia, you can sit in the desk near Geo." Mr. Shepar finished. "Thank you, sir." She said as she took her seat. Everyone couldn't stop talking, saying how lucky geo was to sit near the retired pop singer. "Now that this is out of the way, let's get started." Mr. Shepar said as he began class.

It was about 5 months after the whole Andromeda mess, Geo got adjusted to life. After he was healed, Sonia called every day to see how he was. Even though they were brothers, Geo was afraid he would never see her again. After all, she was the first person he brother-banded with after his father disappeared. He didn't know it, but the day he rescued her, when she and the FM-ian Lyra, became allies, Sonia developed feeling for Geo, that she told Lyra only.

The bell rang as school let out. "Geo, can you walk with me?" Sonia asked him. "Um, sure, Sonia." He complied. He didn't know Omega left his Transer. "Want to head to my place for a while?" he asked. "Sure, if I'm not intruding on anything you have planned." She said. "You? No way." He said making Sonia hid her face, blemishing a red crimson.

"Mom, I'm home." He said as Sonia and him walked in. "In the kitchen, dear." She yelled back. They walked in as Geo's mom put away some dishes. "How was school today? She asked. "Fine. We got a new kid today." He said as his mom entered. "Mom, you remember Sonia, right?" he asked. "Of course. She's the one who called every day."

She said. "I was just worried about him, that's all. Plus I moved here to be close to my new friends." Sonia said as her face got red from what Geo's mom said. "Sonia, you don't mind staying right here real quick would you?" he asked her. "Not at all." She replied "Ok, I'll be back and then we'll head for Vista Point." He said heading to his room. Hope looked over at Sonia. "You know at times, you're not a very good liar." She said. "What do you mean?" Sonia said with a trembling sound in here throat. "You love my son, don't you?" she said. Sonia was speechless. "I have a feeling that's why you moved here in the first place. Am I right?" she asked. "How did you know, Mrs. Stellar?" Sonia asked. "Just call me Hope. I knew you loved Geo because I did the same thing. That's how I met Kelvin." She said. "Sorry If I brought your husband up in this." Sonia said depressed. "Don't worry about it. In a way, Geo is his dad." Hope told her. "What should I do, to tell Geo I love him?" "That's up to you. You need to find a way to tell him." She finished as Geo came downstairs. "Ready, Sonia?" he asked. "Yeah. Let's Go." Sonia said. As she and Geo headed for the door, Sonia turned to see Hope flash her a good luck.

"You know, I never bothered to come here during the day. It looks good." Geo said looking at the cloudy sky. "Hey, uh, Geo…." She began to say. "What is it, Sonia?''

He asked. "Is there anyone you really care about?" she asked. "Well, not exactly anyone.

My mom, Aaron, Luna, Bud and Zack, and you of course." He told her. "Oh. I see. Which one of us do you like the most?" she asked him. "What's with all the questions all of a sudden?" he asked her, laughing. "Um, no reason." She said as she began glowing red. "By the way, where are you living at?" he asked." The house next to yours." She replied. "Guess that means we're neighbors." He said. "Let's head to my place." He told her getting up. "Okay."

They walked in the house just as dinner was done. "Mom, I'm going to go wash up." Geo said. "Ok, hon." She replied. As soon as he was out of sight, Hope walked over to Sonia.

"Did you tell him?" she asked. "I tried, but I froze up." She said. "I've got a plan. Leave everything to me."

Let me know if you all want me to continue. I'm actually enjoying this. Review and tell me what you think of it.


	2. Hope Stelar,Mother and Matchmaker

Like I promised, I bring you Ch.2 of my Geo and Sonia fic, Star Lovers. I enjoyed reading the reviews I got, some of you gave me pointers, and I thank you. I will try to make the chapters as long as I possibly can. So now here is chapter 2 for you all.

Ch.2

Hope Stelar, Mother and Matchmaker

"I've got it. Why don't you stay the night?" Hope suggested to Sonia. "That's fine. I'd rather not." She replied. "Sonia, if you really love someone, you have to tell them. You wouldn't want anyone else taking him, would you?" she said. Sonia began to imagine,

Seeing that flatfoot blonde Luna Platz taking Geo from her, who only like geo if he was

Megaman. Just the thought of her with Geo made her blood boil. "I'll do it!" Sonia said as it escaped from her mouth slipping through her teeth. "Head home to find something

To sleep in and leave the rest to me." Hope told her. "You sure it will work?" Sonia asked. "I am a mother after all. Now hurry up and I'll get everything ready." She said.

Sonia walked out the door, thinking of Luna. "If that blonde thinks she's going to get my Geo, I'll personal see she gets killed!" she said remembering what Luna said the day Geo

was feeling better after fighting Andromeda. Asking why she came to see Geo when she doesn't even go to his school. "I can't wait to see the look on Blondie's face." Sonia said as she ran to her house.

"Hey mom, where'd Sonia go? He asked. "She went to her place to get some stuff. I asked her to stay the night. Is it ok if she sleeps in your room tonight?" she asked her son.

"Yeah. I guess that's okay." This would be the first time he actually slept in the same room with a girl. He'd slept with his mom and dad when he was little, saying he was scared, but this was different. She was the same age as him, both in the same grade, but she was a retired music star. _"It's just one night, anyway. It can't hurt nothing."_ He thought as Sonia entered the house again. "Is it time to eat yet?" she said holding a bunch of pillows and blankets.

After eating, the three of them sat down and watched TV. Geo left to get a drink as Hope moved over to Sonia. "So where exactly am I sleeping?" Sonia asked. "I got you sleeping with Geo in his room. Hope you don't mind." She said. "It'll be like we're married." She joked. "It could be a reality in ten years, if you play your cards right."

Hope said making Sonia bluish. "Here." Hope said handing Sonia a picture. "Is that you?" she asked. "Yeah, that was on our wedding day. Kelvin looked so much like Geo back then." She said. "Thanks, Hope." Sonia said as a tear fell down her cheek. "Why?"

"It's like you're my mom coaching me to do this. Thanks." She said looking at her. "Glad I can help." She said wiping off her tears. Even though her mom was gone, it was like Hope was there to take her place. Geo came back and saw Sonia's cheek stained with water. "Sonia, you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said trying to hide her face from the one she secretly loved.

Hope sent Geo and Sonia to bed as she locked up the house, think of more plots to get her son to fall in love. She looked at the calendar and saw that tomorrow was Saturday.

She remembered seeing on the news that it would be in the 80's, and with that, she began plotting.

"So that's why Sonia's acting so strange around Geo." Mega said after what Lyra told him. "Yes, she's in love with the boy you inhabit." She said. "I don't have a clue about love, or how the humans show it. Doesn't matter to me." He said. "It should, and I'm going to help Sonia whether you like it or not." She barked. "Fine, I'll at least see how this turns out." He told her. "Thank you Omega." She said. "Yeah, Yeah. Just know you owe me one now."

Sonia was in her palette as her and Geo watch the sky from his room, looking up at the window in the ceiling. "Sonia, are you okay down there? You can have my bed if you want." He said to her. "I'm fine. Thanks." She replied. Then an idea hit her. "Geo…" she began to say. "What is it, Sonia?" he asked. "Do you think…? I could… sleep with you?"

She asked. Geo thought about it and came to a conclusion. "I guess so. One night won't hurt." He said as she snuggled under the covers and rested her head against his back. They didn't know it, but Hope was peeping in and watched the scene, only smiling as

She closed the door.

Sorry it took so long for Ch.2. Working on it at school didn't help, especially since the

Floppy gets corrupted. I seriously need a USB flash drive. Well, until the next chapter, I hope you are all satisfied.


	3. Lover's Beach

I'm back with ch.3. I've had a long weekend. One of our cats had kittens, they turned a month old, and one of them died. Poor thing had a recliner chair fall on its neck, we couldn't get to a vet, it happened at midnight, and the only place would check it for $90.

It made it through the night, but died before we got into the car to take it to the vet. I have

Never witnessed death before until then. I'm surprised I could sleep. But enough of my sob story, let's go to Ch. 3.

Ch.3

Lover's Beach

Sonia was in dreamland. Not only was she sleeping with the boy she liked, she actually had her arm around him. All she could dream about was their wedding when they got older, having Omega and Lyra living with them and raising a family. She felt like she was in heaven. Geo on the other hand, felt nervous. He was sleeping in his bed, with a girl, and one of his friends no less, and she was the one who asked. Normally guys would only want girls with them to treat bad, but being raised by his mom taught him to respect girls. All he could do was let Sonia sleep, wondering what she was dreaming.

It was around 10 a.m., and Hope entered Geo's room to wake Sonia up. She had come up with a plan to get her son more interested with Sonia. She looked and saw Sonia sleeping peacefully with her arm around Geo's waist. She didn't want to ruin that, but she had to while geo slept in as he did on Saturdays.

"Sonia, wake up." Hope said nudging her slightly.

"It's not what you think." She said groggy and still sleepy.

"I know, but if you want to get him to like you, we have to get ready with the next part of the plan." She whispered.

Sonia moved slowly from the covers. Lucky for her, the stairs didn't squeak. "Hurry and get dressed. We don't have much time." Hope said. "Why? What's happening?" she asked. "We're going shopping." Hope replied.

About 20 mins later they arrived at time Square and headed for Nacy's. "What are we buying?" Sonia asked. "Well, do you feel the temperature?" she said. It felt warm to Sonia, and it was getting warmer. "This is the last perfect day of summer, so why not head to the beach. Besides, I have a feeling you can't wait to see what Geo's upper body looks like." This almost gave Sonia a nosebleed.

Sonia kept going in and out of the changing room, every time with different bathing suits,

Until she found the perfect one, a two-piece red bikini with white hearts all over them. (I'd appreciate it if someone would kill me right now for writing that. Just joking. Back with the fic!)

"Mmmm…" Was all Hope could said until, "Perfecto!"

"You think he'll like it?" she asked.

"Well it's around this age when boys do start getting interested in girls." Everything was silent until they both started laughing.

"About time you got back." Geo said coming down stairs.

"Well we're not staying long. Go grab your swim trunks and get ready to go to the beach." His mom said.

"I'll be waiting, Geo." Sonia said in an angelic voice. This made Geo the blushing one now.

The sun was perfect, except for the hot sand. It was a good thing they all brought

Sandals

"I'll be back." Sonia said as she headed for the changing room. Geo was already

on the beach starting to dig a huge hole. He had on a pair of blue trunks. Typically

since that was the same color as when he was Megaman. Hope was wearing a purple one piece. About 7 mins passed until…

"What are you doing, Geo?" said a voice from behind him. He had to keep his mouth closed to stop it from watering. Sonia looked just perfect with all the white hearts on her

suit. "Just, uh…" he couldn't speak. He was dazzled at how she looked. "Here, I'll help."

She said bending down and proceeded to dig with him. "Well, looks like all is going as planned." Hope thought to herself.

(WARNING!!!!!!! Some of you may or may not experience a nosebleed from this. You've been warned.)

After they finished building a castle, they had about 13 minutes before they had to leave.

Geo and Sonia ran out into the ocean, to feel the waves hit them a few more times before leaving. Geo looked over at Sonia how was enjoying the water. Hope looked up and saw them. They didn't notice a huge wave coming at them. It hit Sonia, taking her down into the water. Geo tried finding her, she came back up, only with the wave knocking her top almost off. Geo's face grew red as Sonia got neck up in the water to attach the strings.

Hope saw the whole thing. "That… wasn't part of the plan."

On the ride home, the two couldn't bare to look at each other after what happened.

"So how did you two enjoy the beach today?" Hope said trying not to bring up what happened.

"It was fun." They both said, still to embarrassed to look at the other.

The two at dinner when they got home and after an hour, they decided to go to bed,

And Sonia headed for her place. "Maybe that accident probably helped." Sonia said

Slipping into her bed. Lyra and Omega looked down on the houses in the air.

"I don't think Sonia's ever been embarrassed like that before." Lyra said.

"And I really don't think Geo's experienced anything like that either.

"We have to help them. I've asked you once, but Omega please, help me make Sonia

happy." She asked.

"I have no clue why you're dragging me into this, but I'll help. You still owe me."

He said. She nodded.

"The human concept of love is weird." Omega thought. It was possibly the only thing on earth he didn't understand.

Like I said, please don't kill me for what I wrote. I figured something like that is bound to happen on a beach. So sue me. Just kidding. Anyway, it'll be a while before Ch. 4 is up, but I have a little something for you all. http://bassds. just copy and paste that link and you'll find a Geo and Sonia related picture I drew on DeviantART with a little story about it. Hope you're satisfied until then.


	4. Electric Love and Chaos

Sorry for the delay. But now I'm back with ch.4. The fic is coming to an end next chapter, with an enemy with a grudge against Geo and Sonia. So get ready, because the 2-part ending begins now.

Ch.4

Electric Love and Chaos

"What are these strange waves I'm feeling? They feel familiar." Omega said as he was on top of Geo's roof.

"Omega, what is it?" Lyra asked her EM-ian comrade.

"I'm not really sure, something just doesn't feel right." He replied.

"Is it serious?" she asked.

"I don't know, but unless something happens, we'd better keep an eye on those two." He said.

"Very well. I'll see you tomorrow." Lyra said leaving.

"Lyra, what ever you do, don't let your guard down. I have a feeling someone's watching us." He told her.

"I will." She said as they both went to the respective houses, only to let a weird being appear without them noticing.

"If you only knew it's me, Omega. Heh, heh, heh" The being laughed evilly.

Meanwhile in Geo's room:

Geo couldn't get that image of Sonia out of his head. He admitted it. Sonia looked beautiful.

"Bad Geo, Bad Geo," he said slapping his head around. "But she looked gorgeous, like a

goddess," he said. "I'm a bad, bad boy." He said. Omega just watched as his human host

confused him.

"Earthlings. How the heck did I get caught up with them? Do they all act like this?" he said, not understanding the human biology called puberty.

"Sonia, are you ok?" Lyra asked her friend.

"I'm fine, Lyra" she said with her face in her pillow.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, Sonia. It was an accident." She said

"I know, but what will Geo think of me." Sonia asked her.

"Sonia, I'm sure he'll…" but she was interrupted.

"You don't get it, Lyra. "I love Geo so much. I don't want to lose him. He's the

best thing that's ever happened to me since…" she said starting to cry.

"Sonia…."

"I need to be alone. Please Lyra?" she said putting her hood on. "I'm heading out for a while."

Lyra watched as Sonia left the house. Lyra secretly left the house, following her.

Hope though about what happened today. She didn't mean to expose them that

way. They were 10 after all. "Oh Kelvin, I wish you was here to help Geo on this."

She said looking out the window.

It was starting to rain as Sonia approached a gate that was open. She went inside and

Walked to the biggest tree there. She came across a slab of stone as she feel to her knees.

"Mom, what should I do. I know you always told me never to be afraid. But, this is different. There's a boy I love and I don't know how to tell him." She said starting to cry as the rain poured harder.

"I don't know what to do, mom. I don't want to lose Geo like I did you. I don't want that to happen again. Mom, I'm scared." She said. Lyra was in the tree watching the whole thing.

"Very touching. But human emotions are pathetic as always." Said a voice as a thunderbolt struck the tree.

"Who are you?" Sonia demanded.

"Sonia, are you ok?" Lyra said coming down from the tree.

"Ha! Demanding, aren't we?" It said.

"Reveal yourself!" Lyra commanded.

"Lyra, Lyra. Is that anyway to treat an old ally?" it said as a body formed with two huge arms, the body colored red and black.

"Gemini Spark!?" Sonia said.

"Correction. Gemini Spark was two beings. I am one. I am Gemini Chaos!"

"Stay away from Sonia! Musical Orb!" Lyra said launching her attack.

"You think that hurts me? Guess again! CHAOS SPARK!" he said as a bolt of

lightning hit Lyra.

"LYRA!!!!"

"Now if you don't mind, I need you, my pretty little lady."

"For what?!" Sonia asked.

"To get my revenge on Omega-Xis and that lowly human."

"That human you are talking about is the one I love." She glared at him.

"You got spunk to stand against me, but you don't have any to tell him how you feel, do you?" he said.

Sonia froze.

"Face the reality. It's useless. You humans are pathetic."

"What do you plan to do with me?" she asked scared.

"To help me kill the one you love, of course." He said as a rope of electricity knocked Sonia unconscious.

He picked her up and said to Lyra. "Tell Omega if he really cares for this human, he and his little body host will meet me at the dump. We have a score to settle" He said laughing with malice.

"Sonia…" Lyra said as they vanished.

Geo's House:

"Well, you've seemed to get the day's incident out of your head." Omega said.

"It wasn't easy, trust me." He said.

"So what is this human transformation you call it?" Omega asked.

"Well, uh…" Geo started as they were interrupted.

"Omega, Geo…." Lyra said falling through the window onto the floor.

"LYRA! What happened to you?" Geo asked.

"What happened, Lyra? Where's Sonia?" Omega said trying to get her to talk.

"Sonia's been taken…." She said faintly.

"By who, Lyra? Who took Sonia?" Geo asked.

"Gemini…." She said as she fainted.

"GEMINI?!"

To Be Concluded…

CLIFFHANGER! Man, am I evil? I hope this satisfies you for a while. You might want to review what is already on, because it won't be long before Star Lovers reaches it's Pulse-pounding conclusion. It's MegaMan versus Gemini Chaos in the final chapter of Star Lovers Don't miss it!


	5. Love in The Stars

Sorry for the long delay. We've been in the process of moving, and things have been crazy, but I haven't forgot you all or this fic. So without delay, I give you the final chapter of Star Lovers, with it's sequel coming after the StarForce 2 ending is put on the net, but first, here's the description for Gemini Chaos.

Gemini Chaos:

The fused combination between Gemini Black and White. He has white and black hair, going from his head to his feet. He has two horns on his head instead of one, with both gold arms as well, and has a red and black body. He wants revenge on Geo and Omega-Xis for ruining his plans of controlling Earth through the FM-King Cepheus.

Ch.5 Love in the Stars!

"Ohhh…" Sonia said as she woke up, then looked around to see where she was.

"Where am I?" she then looked to see small ropes of electricity around her wrists

and ankles keeping her bound to a wave wall.

"About time you woke up." Said a figure as he stepped forward.

"Gemini!"

"The one and only."

At this point, Sonia was mad. "Let me go, or I swear once I get out, I'll…"

"You'll what? Sick your little boyfriend on me."

Sonia Glared

"Yet he doesn't even know…your secret"

Sonia had a shocked expression on her face.

"I wonder how you'll react when I squeeze every breath from him."

"Leave Geo Alone!" she barked.

"You should know, you're in no position to be making threats."

Sonia grew silent.

"Everything was going fine, until that lowly human and Omega-Xis ruined my

plans, controlling everything through Cepheus and Andromeda, but no, them, along

with you and that fool Lyra messed it up."

He moved over to her and put on of his hands on her cheek.

"And you, get to witness the death, of all three of them, then, you'll be next, before the

planet."

"_Geo, please hurry. Please. I need you now more than ever" _she thought as a small tear came to her eye.

"Lyra, you gonna be ok?" Omega asked.

"I'll be fine, but you need to rescue Sonia."

"We will, Lyra. We just don't know where to start." Geo told her

Just then, Omega-Xis cringed in pain.

"Mega, you OK?" Geo asked.

"These Em waves…. They feel like Gemini's, but he was never this strong. Even though

we're far from him, I can feel the strength he has."

"Lyra, you stay her and rest. We'll be back." Geo said as he headed for the window.

"No. I'm coming. I protect Sonia, just as Omega-Xis does you. She needs me."

"Get inside Geo's transer then and let's go." Mega told her.

"I'm coming for you, Sonia." Geo said.

"Geo, I think the waves are coming from the dump."

"Where we first fought…" he said.

"Let's move!"

The Dump:

Sonia tried breaking out of the electric cuffs that held her to the wave wall, but couldn't break loose.

"It's useless. Give it up." Gemini said.

"Not a chance!" she tried again, and got shocked.

"OWW!"

"Foolish girl, every time you struggle to get free, a shock will be sent to you, and that'll

keep happening until you pass out. Then what will you do?"

"I'll keep trying until my Geo comes and gets me!"

"How is he yours, when he doesn't even know how you feel?"

"…"

"Well that shut you up." He said.

Sonia stayed silent.

"All this time, ever since you first met, and he doesn't have a clue. He's a idiot if you ask me."

"Shut up! That's how love works! He'll find out. And he'll stop you."

"Hahaha. Just try me."

Outside:

"Geo, he's down there." Omega said.

"Where we could get to Peace when we fought Andromeda."

"Sonia's down there. I feel it." Lyra said.

"Feeling better?" Omega asked.

"Yes."

"Come on. We gotta save Sonia." Geo said as he headed down the stairs.

"_They're here." _ Gemini thought.

"Gemini!" geo said as he saw him, then Sonia.

"GEO!! I knew you'd come!" Sonia said.

"That's not Gemini Spark!" Omega-Xis said.

"Gemini found a way to merge his power into one, that's how I got hurt." Lyra said.

"Correct, Lyra. It's true. I'm no longer Gemini or Gemini Spark. I am Gemini Chaos!"

"That explains the energy spike I felt. That's how we found you. Not good at masking your power are you?" Omega said.

"It's quite the opposite. I wanted you to come, so I overflowed my power into the EM waves." He said.

"No matter! We'll defeat you and get Sonia out of here!" Geo said.

"Big words for a little boy."

"Geo! Be Careful!" Sonia told him.

He nodded. "EM WAVE CHANGE! GEO STELAR! ON THE AIR!" he shouted as he and Omega-Xis merged.

"Let the fight for survival BEGIN!" Gemini yelled.

"Battle Card! Predation! Sword!" Geo said as Omega ate the card and turned into a sword.

"Heh… Fine then! Elec Chaos Blade!"

The swords crashed together while they moved back and forth, trying to overpower the other.

"Hang on Sonia!" Lyra said going over to her.

"Lyra, I can't get these off of me. Let's merge to break them."

"Ok."

"EM WAVE CHANGE! SONIA STRUMM! ON THE AIR!" Sonia said as Lyra ran into her, only to be bounced back.

"Oh no. The cuffs prevent use from wave changing." Lyra exclaimed.

"Battle Card! Predation! Fire Bazooka! BreakSabre!"

"How pathetic!" Gemini said as he tossed Geo to the floor.

"You're running out of options, MegaMan." Gemini taunted him.

"Geo, let's free Sonia so she can get out of here." Omega suggested.

"Alright!" he said as he vanished, then appeared in front on Sonia and sliced the electric cuffs.

"No you don't! CHAOS THUNDER!!" Gemini launched an attack at Sonia, but geo intercepted it, taking the blow.

"Geo! Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine. You and Lyra leave. I'll handle him."

"No, I'm not leaving you!"

"Sonia, Go!"

"Lyra, talk some sense into her." Omega said.

"I can't. She's made up her mind." She said.

"DIE!! CHAOS THUNDER HURRICANE!!" Gemini said as he launched a bigger attack.

"That's it! MEGABUSTER! FULL POWER!" Geo charged it up and fired, it went through Gemini's attack and straight through his chest.

"HOW!!!" he screamed as he fell.

"Sonia," Geo said softly. " I want you to go, and get away from here." He said as he turn to her.

"I can't Geo. I just can't" she said with tears in her eyes.

They didn't see Gemini get up

"That… is it. THAT IS IT!!" He screamed as a red aura surrounded him.

"Geo! Trouble!" Omega-Xis said.

Red wings busted out of Gemini Chaos' back, and his black and white hair turned gray,

As his arms obtained two more spikes, and his hands turned into claws, and his helmet covered his face as red markings appeared and made holes for him to see through.

"Now you will all die! This is my ultimate form! I AM GEMINI DEVIL!"

The red aura died down, as his new, menacing body showed all who saw.

"Geo! Let's use the StarForce cards!" Omega-Xis said.

"Right!" he pulled then out, and before he knew it, Gemini Devil struck him,

dropping the cards, his eyes white.

"GEO!!!"

"NOW DIE!"

Sonia couldn't watch as Geo's body hit the ground.

"GEO! GEO! GEO, ANSWER ME!" Omega-Xis yelled.

Gemini laughed devilishly.

In space:

"**We must do something, or the boy will die."**

"**Yes, but what?"**

"**We must lend him all of our strength if he is to survive."**

"**Wait! Look!"**

"Geo! Geo! Please wake up!" Sonia said as she began to cry near his body.

"Sonia. Please, go. Escape."

"No Geo. I won't leave you."

"You have to. You're the last one left. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Geo, Please"

"I'll never forget you."

Geo! Wait. There's… something I never told you before, and I couldn't up until now…"

"Sonia" Lyra looked on.

"Geo, I don't want to lose you! I…I…. I LOVE YOU GEO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"**LET US UNITE AS ONE!"**

The StarForce cards began to glow, as Geo's body was lifted up, and they circled him.

"I…Love you too, Sonia." He looked up and saw three familiar shapes. It was the AM admins.

"**Geo Stelar, you have much to live for."**

"LeoKingdom…"

"**You have many that love you, and that gives you even more power."**

"DragonSky…"

"**And you swore to protect those you love, and that granted you our power."**

"PegasusMagic…"

"**LET US BECOME ONE!"** the said as Geo stood upright, and the admins entered their cards.

"Omega-Xis, are you ready?" he asked.

"With you, Geo? Anytime!"

"What can you do, you stupid fools?"

"THIS! FIRE LEO! ICE PEGASUS! GREEN DRAGON! TRIPLE STAR BREAK!"

"What is this power?!"

"ADMIN GOD!"

Geo appeared, with DragonSky's head on his left shoulder, PegasusMagic's on his right,

And LeoKingdom's head on his chest. Omega-Xis had additional spikes added to his head, while Geo's helmet contained spikes as well. He had Pegasus' wings, and Leo's tail, while his left arm was turned into an Elemental Fist.

"Let's get to work!" he said as he took flight.

"What?"

"DOUBLE STARFORCE BURST! MAGICIAN"S BLAZER!"

A beam of Fire and Ice hit Gemini, knocking him to his knees.

"How can he have this power?"

"ADMIN FIST! ADMIN BUSTER!" he hit him with his fist first, then fired a shot from Omega-Xis' head.

"Geo, I've never felt this kind of power."

"Me either, but let's finish up!" he told him.

"ATOMIC CYCLONE!" he yelled as he shot a tornado of leaves that were on fire.

"FINISH HIM, GEO!" Sonia yelled.

"NO! I CANNOT DIE! NOT THIS WAY!" Gemini yelled.

"TOO BAD!" he said as he landed.

"STAR SYSTEM…BURST!!!" he yelled as he fired a shot from Omega, then the admin heads launched a stream of energy, blowing a hole through him.

"How… is this…. Possible? Is this…Love? NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" was Gemini's final words as he vanished in a white light caused by the attacks.

Geo de-merged as the admins appeared once more in front of him, as Sonia came up to him.

"**You have done well in using our powers, Geo Stelar."** Pegasus said.

"**But this fight, drained the StarForce cards of our energy, so you will no longer,**

**be able to access our power." ** DragonSky explained.

"I can deal with that." He said.

"**Now we must return to the new AM planet. Farewell, and may our paths cross again…MegaMan." **LeoKingdom finished as they disappeared.

"Now Sonia will find out how much Geo likes her." Lyra said to herself.

"Let's head home. We'll take the wave roads." He said as he went upstairs, and Sonia had a worried look on her face.

Sonia's house:

"Well, here's where I get off." She said.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow." He told her.

"Um, Geo, about what I said, I…"

She was cut off by Geo kissing her on the lips intensely, giving Lyra a big smile, and Omega-Xis a bad taste in his mouth..

"I love you, my Sonia." He said.

"And I love you, my Geo. My MegaMan." She said as she kissed him back.

"See you tomorrow." He said going out of her window, and jumped into the tree next to it, into his room.

"What is it, Omega-Xis? Something wrong?" Geo asked.

"No Geo. I don't think I'll ever understand this human love. Kind of makes me sick."

All Geo could do was laugh.

Sonia turned a lamp on, and jumped on her bed with a pen and a pink book, and began writing in it.

"Dear Diary, I have the one I want to spend my life with until I die…" 

**MEGAMAN STARFORCE**

**STAR LOVERS**

**END**

And there you go, everyone. The first Star Lovers has ended, but you can bet your money I'll have a sequel, once I find out how SF2 ends. So until then, re-read the fic for the full experience, and you might have a filler coming your way.


End file.
